1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved grinder for grinding both wet (i.e., moisture containing) food stuffs, such as herbs and spices, and dry (i.e., relatively hard food stuffs) such as bread cubes, nuts and beans.
2. The Prior Art
Electric food grinders have been popular kitchen appliances since their introduction to the market in the early 1930""s. Initially these devices, commonly called xe2x80x9cblenders,xe2x80x9d were used to puree foods and they could only be used for relatively soft food stuffs, such as fruits and vegetables to make liquids or purees for drinks. Changes and improvements in blade structure have made it possible for these blenders to grind harder foods, such as nuts and beans, but there have always been problems in trying to get a blender that would conveniently grind a wide variety of both wet and dry foods effectively.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 365,496 shows one well-known blender of the type often see in ice cream shops. U.S. Design Pat. No. 370,151 shows another well-known blender of the type often found in the home. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,923,873 and 3,612,969 both show typical circuitry for multi speed operation of blenders of either or both of the above-mentioned types.
The present invention is a wet and dry food grinder having a base assembly and a grinder assembly receivable on the base assembly. The base assembly contains a motor with associated electrical circuitry and a drive attached thereto, the drive being exposed at the top of the base assembly. The grinder assembly has a cylindrical cover and a cylindrical grinder bowl received within the cover, grinder blades mounted in the grinder bowl and engagable with the drive to be driven thereby. The cover has depending feet to energize the motor to effect the grinding action. The cove also grippingly engages the grinder bowl and a transparent lid to observe the grinding operation.